


Наружу

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes-centric, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Может быть, им действительно наконец-то повезет. И может быть, это будет даже не через сотню лет.





	Наружу

— А знаешь, он мне нравится, — неожиданно говорит миссис Барнс. — Ты с ним дружи.

Она понизила голос, а у Стива проблемы со слухом, но Баки все равно недовольно шипит:

— Мама!

— Ага. Он хороший мальчик, — продолжает та. — Такой вежливый, такой воспитанный. Спокойный. Вам, мистер, стоит у него поучиться.

Баки прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Нет, он, конечно, рад, что мама заметила, какой Стив замечательный, а не стала, как обычно, ворчать, что Баки шляется по району со всякой шпаной, но...

Но это Стив-то спокойный? Ох, ма...

Ничего мама не знает. Хоть Баки и рассказывает про Стива часами, взахлеб, так много, так неугомонно, как не рассказывал ни про кого из своих друзей, и он рад, конечно, очень рад, что мама позвала Стива в гости, и что он ей понравился так же, как нравится самому Баки.

— Поучусь, — кивает он. — Не знаю, чему только. Но мы же будем дружить всю жизнь, я еще найду.

Мама смеется и ерошит ему волосы. И кажется, совсем ему не верит.

* * *

— Придешь, отдашь задания и шарлотку, справишься о здоровье и пулей назад. Понял, Баки? Не хватало еще тебе заразиться.

— Да, мам. Сразу же. Обещаю.

Он этого, конечно же, не делает. Потому что Стив почти две недели не был в школе — разве он сможет сам решить все задачи? Нет, разумеется, ему нужно показать, что и как делать. И разве можно убежать, не рассказав все школьные новости? Стиву наверняка очень, очень скучно просто лежать и ничего не делать, а Баки здоровый, с Баки ничего не случится.

И шарлотку он тоже хочет попробовать. Все честно.

Стиву уже гораздо лучше, он, несмотря на глубокий, тяжелый, страшный кашель, уже может сам вставать и делать себе чай, может греть суп и даже попытался прибраться перед приходом гостя. Только похудел он еще сильнее, и дышать ему стало еще труднее, и Баки, бегом поднявшийся по лесенке, хрипло хватает ртом воздух словно с ним в унисон.

Хочется его обнять, но это неловко, и как-то у них и не принято, и почему-то будто бы стыдно. Баки мнется с пятки на носок, неловко сует Стиву в руки стопку тетрадок.

— Спасибо за домашку, — кашляет Стив, ссутулив плечи. 

Чем еще ему можно помочь, Баки не знает, а потому заваривает чай. Потому что горячий чай должен помочь, верно? И пирог. От пирога хуже точно не станет.

— Ты заразишься, — сипит Стив, — точно тебе говорю. Иди домой.

— И пойду, — отмахивается Баки. — Потом. Чем ты тут занимаешься?

— Сплю. Читаю. Опять сплю.

Ну, Баки так и думал.

У Стива в глазах усталость и так много тепла, что Баки отдает ему и свой кусок пирога, и отливает из кружки свой чай, и говорит-говорит-говорит без остановки, готовый придумывать истории, если вдруг настоящие кончатся, лишь бы Стив продолжал слушать его с таким же жадным интересом. Он и впрямь соскучился. Без Стива в школе все не так, все не то. Прямо с утра, прямо с той минуты, когда вдали улицы начинают виднеться школьные ворота, а Баки возле них никто не ждет. Так досадно, так глупо — спешить-спешить, почти бежать, а потом вдруг раз, и никого нет, и спешить уже некуда, да и незачем, ну пожурят за опоздание, ну и что, ну и будто бы впервой...

Вот ведь в чем Стив удивительный — даже запертый в доме, в крохотной комнатке, где от стены до стены лишь несколько шагов, он все равно знает, что рассказать Баки. У него всегда наготове десяток прочитанных книг, не по возрасту серьезных, десяток историй, которые Баки еще никогда не слышал, и много, много вопросов — и он единственный, кто спрашивает у Баки, как дела дома. Все ли в порядке с дедушкой, которого инфаркты словно преследуют, как переносит зиму слабенькая малышка Бекка, перестали ли его родители полушепотом ссориться каждую ночь за стенкой. Никто больше во всем в мире не спросит Баки об этом, и никому другому во всем мире он этого не расскажет.

А тут — как с самим собой. 

И он говорит. И подливает чай — Стиву, не себе. 

Отец, кажется, начал пить все больше. На работе, говорят, проблемы. Сейчас у всех проблемы, очередной спад экономики на горизонте, рабочих увольняют целыми пачками, а взрослые никогда не умели по-настоящему скрывать неприятности от детей. Дедушку снова должны положить в больницу, и мать говорит, что с ним все будет отлично, но дедушка рассказывает ей — тихо, чтобы не слышали дети, — что уже выбрал и отложил костюм для похорон, дорогой и черный, строгий и очень красивый, и если так случится, что...

Баки говорит, пока не начинает хрипеть. Он молчал две недели и больше, кажется, выдержать не сможет. Он слишком, слишком привык, что в любых своих трудностях он не один, привык к серьезному и взрослому взгляду, к тому, как слушает его Стив, как кивает и морщит нос, и насколько легче становится после каждого их разговора, насколько сильнее он понимает, что не один, что никогда и не был один.

Хрипеть Баки не перестает и дома. Мама, конечно, его ругает — так она и знала, что его нельзя отпускать, так она и знала, что он вернется заболевшим, такой взрослый и такой безответственный, а ведь старший, и как же можно...

Баки лежит, отвернувшись к стенке, жмурясь, когда капли с холодной повязки на лбу стекают по щекам. Ему хорошо и жарко, и больно смотреть на свет, и очень сильно хочется спать. 

Пусть мама думает, что он просто безответственный. Пусть думает, что он ничего не понимает. Подумаешь, простуда. Будто бы в первый раз.

Оно ведь того стоило.

* * *

Время все идет и идет.

Они становятся старше, сильнее, лучше.

Стива бьют в каждой первой подворотне, Баки успевает в каждую вторую. Он орет на Стива до хрипа, он встает драться с ним плечом к плечу и лишь потом спрашивает, кого и за что они бьют, он раз за разом смотрит, как Стив сплевывает сгустки крови, и все время думает, что до тридцати такими темпами не доживет ни один из них.

И решительная отчаянность Стива меняет его, делает таким же. Никто из них не крут, и никто из них этого и не желает. Стив хочет, чтобы мир стал хоть немного безопаснее и чище, Баки все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что хочет того же. Баки, кажется, закончит школу отличником, Стив, кажется, до выпускного обзаведется лишней парочкой переломов, но он умеет вести за собой людей, пусть никто, кроме Баки, этого еще не видит. 

И теперь мать уже не говорит Баки, чтоб он брал со Стива пример. Теперь она говорит, что мальчишки — злой и драчливый народ, что они всегда бьют слабых, а Роджерс такой и есть, и что Баки стоит повлиять на Стива — у Стива ведь только мать, сколько можно рвать ей сердце, сколько можно лезть на рожон.

Баки кивает, Баки ее местами даже понимает. Сколько можно, Стив, сколько...

Ответ он, конечно, знает. И ругается, и ворчит для проформы, и переводит все в шутку, и треплет Стива по волосам.

Стив неуклюже вытирает рот, пачкая пальцы в крови, смотрит на них и на секунду становится таким растерянным, таким уязвимым, что внутри у Баки что-то взрывается и сгорает дотла.

— Не надо, — бормочет он, натягивает манжет на запястье и краем своей рубашки стирает кровь. Осторожно, так осторожно, что получается почти нежно.

Поразительно, но кровь на белой ткани почему-то смотрится не так ярко, как на белой коже. Или Баки так только кажется.

Стив машинально тянет руку к лицу, недоуменно моргая. Он, наверное, и понять-то ничего не успел. Баки, впрочем, тоже. Просто Баки словно откуда-то знает, что так правильно, так нужно. Словно в их мире это не слишком... Не слишком...

— Бак? — зовет Стив. — Спасибо?

Он будто спрашивает, но Баки не представляет, что может ему ответить.

Потом, дома, когда все засыпают, он пробирается на кухню, где мать хранит натертое для стирки мыло, и в полутьме пытается оттереть с рубашки кровь, насквозь пропитавшую ткань. Получается откровенно плохо, и пальцы сводит от холодной воды, и Баки очень, очень хочется отдать рубашку матери, уж она-то может справиться с любым пятном, вот только...

Вот только если сказать ей, что это его кровь, она снова будет вздыхать и ругать его за драку. И переживать, конечно же. «Ты совсем не бережешь мои нервы, Джеймс Барнс, и как ты только умудряешься...»

Но если сказать ей правду, выйдет еще хуже. Потому что объяснить он не сможет. Ни ей, ни кому-то еще. Потому что нельзя такое говорить. Потому что так не делают.

Потому что он и сам едва понимает, почему никогда и ничья кровь, даже его собственная, не вызывала у него такого жуткого, такого горького ощущения неправильности, и почему хотелось стереть ее, стереть немедленно, и неважно чем — рубашкой, пальцами, губами, зализать рану, как животное...

Он тратит почти час, замерзает и устает, и рубашка, конечно, снова стала чистой, но Баки, вернувшись в постель, все еще дрожит, и даже теплое одеяло не помогает согреться. Он ворочается, снова ворочается, зарывается в подушку, почти скулит.

Лучше бы его трясло от холода.

Лучше бы он мог об этом говорить.

* * *

— В твоем возрасте, — говорит отец, — я только и делал, что бегал за девчонками. Помнишь, Фредди?

— Еще бы не помнить! — мама старательно изображает суровый голос. Так старательно, что Баки слышит, как она с трудом сдерживает улыбку. — Да о тебе весь район знал!

— И поэтому ты не пошла со мной на свидание.

— Да. Отказала тебе трижды, если ты не забыл.

— Но на четвертый раз ты ведь согласилась.

Мама шутливо шлепает его по плечу свернутой газетой. Она такая молодая, такая красивая в новом пестром платье, и ей так идет легкая, совсем девичья улыбка, и отец смотрит на нее такими глазами, что Баки понимает — он и правда встречался с десятками, а потом увидел ее — выбрал ее — и даже сейчас, годы спустя, не жалеет. Совсем нет.

— Ты принес моей матери розы. Если бы я не пошла с тобой, меня бы просто выгнали из дома!

Они смеются. Баки тоже. В последние годы, вдруг понимает он, в их доме было как-то слишком мало смеха. 

— Но твой сын совсем не в тебя пошел, — вдруг говорит мама. — Его только Стив интересует. С утра и до ночи где-то с ним пропадает. 

Баки цепляется пальцами за столешницу, сжимает ее так сильно, что скатерть собирается гармошкой. Родители, впрочем, на это не обращают внимания, и уж точно не слышат, как громко бухает у него сердце.

И мыслей его родители, к счастью, тоже не слышат.

В этом, наверное, ничего такого и нет. Это ведь, наверное, нормально? Родители ведь не переживают, вон, они смеются, они...

Беда вся в том, что они правы. Все, чего хочет Баки от этого лета, от этой жизни, от этого мира — Стив. Все, что стоит на первом месте в его приоритетах — Стив. День за днем, год за годом, постепенно и незаметно Стив пробрался во все его планы, во все его мысли, во все его свободные и несвободные вечера, в каждую улицу, в каждую подворотню. Баки пытается вспомнить, когда он в последний раз что-то делал без Стива, не считая подработки и семьи, и никак не может. Пытается вспомнить, когда он хотел чего-то, что не связано со Стивом, и это еще сложнее.

И это же ведь не страшно?

Просто ему повезло, просто у него есть друг, с которым интереснее, чем с кем-либо в этом мире. Это же здорово. Разве не все о таком мечтают?

— Раз уж на то пошло, — перебивает Баки и торопливо врет: — я как раз собираюсь пригласить девушку на свидание. Не думал, что вас это заинтересует, но...

Их, конечно же, интересует. 

Как же хорошо, что они ничего не знают.

* * *

— Отлично, Келли, — говорит Баки и улыбается так широко, как только может. — В семь на набережной, значит?

Он видит, как вспышка радости пробегает по ее красивому личику. Глаза словно загораются, в них вспыхивают искорки взрослого, напускного кокетства, и она сразу кажется совсем молодой, да что уж там — совсем маленькой. Счастливой.

— Может, в шесть? — пробует она. — Я сбегу с занятий и можем выпить кофе. Тут неподалеку есть чудное место. Ты любишь бисквиты? У них пекут просто потрясающие. 

Баки любит. И Келли такая красивая, что на секунду кажется ему ненастоящей, будто фарфоровой. Поджимает губы — ровные, яркие, аккуратно подведенные темно-розовой помадой, — Баки кажется, что он до сих ощущает на языке ее маслянистый вкус, — и улыбается. 

Она учится на повара. На кондитера, если быть точнее. Ее мама дружит с его мамой, они вместе ходят в церковь и состоят в одной благотворительной организации. Она любит лошадей и хочет научиться ездить верхом. Ей тоже восемнадцать. У нее очень темные, почти черные, карие глаза, и таких Баки еще ни у кого не видел. И блестят они с задорной хитринкой, чуть разрушая холеное совершенство почти строго воспитанной юной леди.

А сегодня вечером у них должно быть второе свидание. Скорее всего, будет весело — Келли смешная, и очень легкая, и...

— Слушай... — начинает Баки. — А у тебя нет свободной подружки?

Келли заметно теряется. Она красивая, все равно красивая, несмотря на недовольное личико.

— Есть, конечно. Но зачем ты спросил?

— Понимаешь, Стив... Ты помнишь Стива Роджерса?

… и вся проблема в том, что у Баки один выходной в неделю, и в прошлое воскресенье он водил Келли на танцы, а в это, стало быть, поведет пить кофе, а значит, что со Стивом они толком не увидятся еще семь дней. Это, конечно же, не катастрофа, и Келли действительно замечательная, но разве не будет здорово, если и Стив пойдет с ними? 

И вообще — если Стив наплевал на свою личную жизнь, кто, если не Баки, будет ему помогать?

И вообще — если их девушки будут подругами, то на свидания можно будет ходить парами и...

И подружка у Келли находится. Возможно, Баки просто везет. Возможно, его план достаточно хорош, чтобы вселенная его оценила и начала, наконец-то, ему помогать. И Стив, конечно же, соглашается с огромным скрипом, но Баки прекрасно знает, как на него надавить, и он убеждает Стива, что тот не пожалеет, что это действительно будет очень круто, а он, Стив, навеки останется его должником и будет его благодарить.

И вечер, что неудивительно, и вправду неплох.

Они возвращаются домой вдвоем. Ночь такая теплая, улица такая длинная, луна такая огромная и такая желтая.

Баки хочется смеяться. Хочется взять Стива за руку, хочется узнать, холодные ли у него пальцы. Хочется гулять всю ночь до рассвета, хочется, чтобы дорога никогда не кончалась, хочется, чтобы Стиву было так же хорошо, как и ему самому.

Потому что Келли, конечно же, замечательная, и целуется она и вправду отлично, и смех у нее удивительно звонкий, вот только полупустой вагон метро, дребезжащий и грязный, и острая коленка Стива, упирающаяся в его ногу, и плечо, прижатое к его плечу, хоть вокруг и полным полно места, — и это самые яркие, самые сладкие секунды. И дорога эта. И луна. Девочки, конечно, уже дома, а вот Стив идет рядом, и улыбается, и что-то говорит, и от одного его профиля Баки хочется смеяться и делать глупости, и вообще хоть что-то делать, потому что энергии в нем так много, что она буквально хлещет сквозь поры.

— Давай не пойдем домой, — вдруг говорит Стив. — Ты когда-нибудь собирал яблоки ночью?

— Ночью?

— Ага. Их, конечно, хуже видно, но днем они так не пахнут. 

Иногда Баки кажется, что никто не знает Стива так, как он. Что только ему Стив может сказать что-то такое — глубокое, сентиментальное, скрытое, что обычно боятся озвучить вслух, потому что оно может показаться глупостью.

И только ему он сам может сказать подобное. Особенно ночью.

И Стив прав. В саду пахнет удивительно. И чем ближе рассвет, тем сильнее Баки не хочется домой, и тем чаще зевает Стив, и тем тише, тем спокойнее становится мир вокруг. Баки кажется, что он только их. Ему хочется, чтобы так оно и было.

* * *

Спустя несколько месяцев Стив впервые ему снится. То есть, конечно же, он бывал в снах у Баки и раньше, и они строили вместе плот, и учились водить отцовскую машину, и несколько раз вместе спасали мир — от чего, Баки уже и не помнил. Но вот целовал его во сне Стив впервые. И улыбался так, что прожигало до костей, тоже в первый раз.

Баки просыпается со стоном, едва разлепляет слипшиеся от слез глаза, нашаривает под подушкой часы и долго-долго смотрит в мутную рассветную полутьму.

Вторник. Пять часов тридцать восемь минут утра. Сентябрь. Накрапывает дождь, шелестит по крыше, у соседа скулит собака, по улице громыхает молочник, звеня бутылками. 

Баки чувствует, что должен испугаться, должен не понимать, почему ему такое вообще снится, почему ему так понравился этот сон, почему...

Но нет. Нет же. Он словно всегда, словно каждую минуту каждого дня это знал. Ничего нового. Сон бы вот досмотреть. Хорошо там было. Тепло, сладко-сладко, правильно-правильно. 

В реальности так никогда не будет. 

Баки жмурится, накрывается одеялом с головой, старается дышать как можно ровнее и спокойнее. Он сможет уснуть, он досмотрит до конца, он должен.

Девяносто девять бутылок пива на стене. Убери одну, их будет девяносто восемь. Девяносто восемь...

* * *

Говорят, что на войне каждый сходит с ума. Кто-то сильнее, кто-то слабее, каждый на свою тему — религия, оголтелый патриотизм, любовь, месть. Или пустота. Последнее — страшнее всего, и каждый раз, когда Баки видит очередного парня с пустым взглядом и тихим голосом, его охватывает такая жуть, что он начинает молиться истовее, чем на всех воскресных службах в своей жизни. Лучше ненависть, чем это. Лучше страх. Все лучше, чем выжженное до подкорки нутро, которое уже никогда и ничем не заполнить. Все лучше, чем вернуться с войны живым трупом.

Все лучше...

У него вечно стертые в кровь ноги, вечно заложенные от взрывов уши, вечно сдавленные болью виски и вечная тревога, холодящая ребра изнутри. Ему никогда не снится дом, ему вообще ничего не снится, он путается в днях, каждый раз забывая, какую дату поставить на очередном конверте, он забывает, что врал на тему «у нас тут все в порядке» в прошлом письме, и старается писать все короче и лаконичнее. Все в порядке, мама. Все отлично, папа. Вернусь героем. Вернусь.

Ему мерещится Стив. Он видит его в каждом светлом затылке, в каждых узких плечах под гимнастеркой, он слишком привык, что Стив все время где-то рядом, где-то на расстоянии почти вытянутой руки, и ему стыдно и неловко каждый раз, когда он почти кричит его имя в чужую, конечно же чужую, спину.

Как хорошо, что никто ничего не знает.

* * *

А потом Стиву улыбается Пегги Картер, а Стив улыбается ей, и до этого момента Баки, кажется, и вовсе не знал, что значит отчаяние.

* * *

У них наконец-то привал. Стив разжигает костер чуть поодаль от стоянки всей команды, притаскивает чайник, неловко закрепляет его — сразу видно, что еще не обтерся, не привык, Баки почти смешно, но он не помогает, только смотрит и почти любуется. Стив красивый. Еще красивее стал, а ведь Баки казалось — красивее некуда.

— Как ты меня узнал? — вдруг спрашивает Стив. — На том заводе. Ты же там... Ты же там не в себе был. И там было темно. И я, как ты понимаешь, очень сильно изменился. Я боялся, что напугаю тебя, но ты...

Баки и сам едва понимает.

Как узнал? Твои ладони, твой голос, твой запах.

— И ты мне сразу поверил, — продолжает Стив. — И сразу за мной пошел.

Баки отворачивается. Смотрит на кривое и невысокое вишневое дерево, совсем некрасивое и маленькое, но густо усыпанное ягодами. Пока, впрочем, еще крошечными и зелеными. Баки жаль, что он не увидел, как оно цветет. А еще жаль, что вишня еще не созрела, и Баки с кристальной ясностью вдруг осознает, что не знает, успеет ли он дожить до июля, когда можно будет залезть на это деревце и, как в детстве, набить вишней рот, пачкаясь с ног до головы в соке, попутно слизывая его с липких пальцев. И смола у вишни сладкая. Баки почти забыл ее вкус, а теперь вдруг с отчаянной горечью по ней скучает.

Стив прослеживает его взгляд, встает, срывает с дерева пару листьев и кидает их в чайник, в котором вода почти закипела. Это, конечно, не настоящая вишня, но он словно читает мысли Баки, словно пытается сделать все, что только может. 

— Да я так и знал, что дома ты не усидишь, — отшучивается Баки, не отвечая Стиву на вопрос. — Таким, конечно, я тебя не видел...

— Таким большим?

— И это тоже.

Баки подходит к Стиву, забирает кружку у него из рук. Потертая, обгоревшая с одного бока — чья она раньше была? Баки уже не помнит. Он уже давно не пытается запоминать имена всех, кто спит рядом с ним в соседних палатках. Незачем это. Незачем душу рвать, от нее и так уже мало что осталось.

— Конечно, ты не видел, — тихо говорит Стив. — Я еще никогда раньше не защищал своих. И твое имя в списке пропавших без вести я тоже раньше не слышал.

Он поворачивается к Баки и смотрит так, что у того мгновенно пересыхает в горле.

— Надеюсь, что это был единственный раз. Пей, пока не остыл. Разогревать его в таких условиях... — Стив отчаянно разводит руками, едва ли не жалобно вздыхая.

Баки пьет. Чай и вправду пахнет вишней, и вправду кажется почти сладким. Стив оттаивает, смягчается, тепло смотрит на Баки из-под длинных ресниц, думает о чем-то своем.

— Следующим летом войны уже не будет, — говорит он. — Мне так хочется в это верить. Мы вернемся домой, а эта поляна зарастет, и местные дети будут обрывать эту вишню, рассказывая друг другу страшилки про солдат и то, во что превратилось это место. Мы выиграем. Мы уже совсем близко к победе, Бак. В штабе об этом часто говорят.

Следующим летом войны и вправду не будет. И Стива тоже. Их обоих. Баки не знает этого, но словно чувствует, и глухая тоска плещется у него внутри, и смутная тревога, словно перед грозой, все нарастает и нарастает.

Надо допивать чай и идти в палатку. Надо спать. Надо хотя бы иногда спать, хоть после плена у Баки это получается с огромным трудом. Завтра будет новый день, какое-то число какого-то там месяца. Они в какой-то там деревне рядом с каким-то городом. Надо будет уточнить.

Сегодня он уснет. Сегодня у него точно получится.

Он лишь надеется, что Стив не станет будить его, даже если он начнет кричать.

* * *

Баки очень, очень долго помнит Стива. Его не выбивают ни разряды электричества, ни новые, ни старые пытки, ни пустота в черепной коробке, граничащая с безумием. Он его помнит, все равно помнит, и они это знают, они все знают, а поэтому повторяют снова и снова.

Баки бормочет номер жетона, пока не забывает порядок цифр. Потом он забывает, откуда родом, забывает имена родителей, забывает имя Стива и хрипит рваное «С-с-с...», беспомощно пытаясь вырвать из горла следующий слог. Но он помнит. Ладони-голос-запах. Крошечная комнатка, узкие плечи, солнечные зайчики на потолке, пальцы в разводах краски, след пореза на щеке, пена и золотистая щетина вокруг, так тянет дотронуться, так невыносимо сильно, что приходится стискивать зубы. Он помнит.

Потом пропадает и лицо. Гораздо, гораздо позже, чем сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс забывает собственное имя.

* * *

Румыния кажется Баки удивительно прекрасной. Такая красивая, такая спокойная, так непохожая на его дом, если, конечно, рваные клочки в закоулках памяти можно считать хорошими воспоминаниями о доме. Баки учится жить заново, ставит себе задачи, день за днем увеличивая их сложность — выйти из дома, дойти до конца улицы, заработать денег, купить продукты, начать здороваться с продавцами и вообще разговаривать с людьми. Улыбаться. Не бояться нырять в собственную память. Каждую строчку в блокноте Баки бережет сильнее, чем собственные кости, каждое спутанное воспоминание расправляет осторожнее, чем нищий — последний скомканный доллар.

По телевизору все чаще и чаще крутят ролики с Мстителями, в газетах и журналах то и дело мелькают их фотографии. Баки скупил бы их все, но ему достаточно и одной фотографии Стива, чтобы помнить — к нему нельзя возвращаться. Уже один раз он едва его не убил, и это уже больше, чем Баки может пережить и отпустить до конца.

Стив в смазанных телевизионных репортажах знаком до боли — вечные синяки и ссадины на лице, взъерошенные волосы, мягкая полуулыбка. Ничего не меняется, разве что кровь он стирает с лица уже сам, и под грязными бурыми разводами мелкие тонкие морщинки становятся заметнее. 

Баки молится, чтобы Стив его не искал, чтобы решил, что обознался, или смирился, или хотя бы просто отпустил; молится, чтобы Стиву в кои-то веки хватило здравого смысла не лезть в пекло, а остаться в стороне, чтобы хотя бы раз...

А потом, во снах, Стив снова и снова распахивает дверь его крошечной квартирки. Иногда улыбается, иногда с порога бьет в лицо. Но не уходит. Никогда не уходит.

Баки кажется — это хуже, чем кошмары. К кошмарам он привык, привык к противной дрожи, к ледяной воде из крана, к липкой тревожности, лезущей из каждого угла, но вот что делать с теплотой, которую после каждого сна со Стивом невозможно выцарапать из вен, он не представляет.

* * *

— Да не пущу я тебя в эту чертову морозилку! — психует Стив, меряя шагами комнату. — Почему ты так уперся?

Они обсудили все много раз, и вопросы Стива повторяются по кругу, словно он надеется, что в десятый раз наконец-то услышит какой-то другой ответ. Ничего нового, к сожалению, Баки сказать ему не может — он опасен, а пока это так, единственный выход — изоляция.

Стив ругается. Не спорит, нет, просто не может сдержать досаду, и Баки его понимает, и ему и правда очень жаль, и беспомощность едва ли не самое противное, что он только ощущал, он знает, что чувствует Стив, понимает, но ничего не может сделать.

— У нас есть хотя бы пара дней? — вдруг спрашивает Стив. И, словно боясь реакции, поправляет самого себя: — Или день? Давай хотя бы не сегодня, а?

Баки пожимает плечами — это не ему решать, это зависит от Вакандских техников. Будь его воля — он бы не уходил вообще, или ушел прямо сейчас, рывком, чтобы как присохший бинт оторвать, ибо невозможно же, невыносимо.

— День, наверное, есть, — говорит он наконец. — Они пока не все остатки сенсоров проверили. Вдруг что-то закоротит...

Он машет пальцами пробной, тяжелой, очень неуклюжей железной руки, временной, которую ему поставили всего на пару дней и которая уже успела достать его до чертиков. Спина от нее болит нещадно, а толку почти что никакого...

— Закоротит? — хмурится Стив. — Почему ты не говорил, что есть проблемы?

Он хватает Баки за руку, крутит ее туда-сюда, словно пытаясь на глаз определить, безопасна ли она, хоть этого, конечно, делать и не умеет. Видимо, хочет сделать хоть что-то. Хоть самую малость. Хоть держать за тяжелые, грубо и наспех соединенные пластины ладони, которые, черт их возьми, отвратительно плохо проводят тепло.

Стив медлит. Не отпускает.

Утыкается лбом в ладонь, нагревая металл своим теплом, потом касается губами, так мимолетно, что сенсоры на руке Баки не успевают перехватить ощущение, и делает шаг назад, будто от испуга, но Баки не дает, хватает за шею, притягивает обратно к себе, гладит по нижней губе большим пальцем, оттягивает ее, и Стив опускает глаза, и жмурится, и ресницы у него дрожат, а у Баки дрожит сердце, часто-часто, как от испуга или после оргазма, и он...

— Стив?

Дорвавшись, Баки не может перестать его касаться — губы, щеки, виски, скулы, шея — по ней от прикосновения бегут мурашки, Баки чуть надавливает, чтобы почувствовать, как Стив сглатывает, и от этого ощущения у него внутри все звенит.

— Это ненадолго, — шепчет Баки. — Не насовсем.

Он упирается лбом Стиву в лоб, трется носом, глубоко дышит, словно никак не может надышаться, и Стив вздрагивает у него под руками, как-то до трогательного осторожно обхватывая за плечи.

— Когда ты оттуда выйдешь, — обещает Стив тихо-тихо, — войны больше не будет. Тебе не нужно будет больше сбегать. Прятаться. И мне тоже. Вот увидишь.

Баки ему, наверное, даже верит. Стив, может быть, тоже верит в то, что говорит. Может быть, им действительно наконец-то повезет.

И может быть, это будет даже не через сотню лет.


End file.
